It's All The Same Anyway
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: Chuck Bass loves Serena Vanderwoodson. Blair hates Chuck Bass. Nate Archibald loves Blair Waldrof. The time for indecison is over. It's time for the truth. CS NB
1. Blair Waldrof's Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing minus the plotline.

Blair Waldrof had a lot of problems. The main two consisted of her best friend and her on/off again boyfriend.

The problem she had with Serena and Chuck was the same. They were both too perfect.

Serena was perfect because she did everything with ease and grace and never had any flaws to cover. She was everything Blair wanted to be and everything she tried to be; only to fail miserably.

Her problem with Chuck was he never tried to cover his flaws and in that way they ceased to be flaws. Blair attempted to do that as well only for her flaws to become even more visible. Blair hated that no matter how much Chuck Bass cheated smoked sinned; he would still always be better than her. And no matter what she did one fact would never change: He was in love with Serena Vander-woodson.

So yes Blair Waldrof had many problems but those two never ceased to be her main one.

Did she hate them?

If she answered honestly the answer would be yes. She hated them for being perfect together and apart.


	2. Chuck Bass's Addiction

"Well sis I recommend you stop staring at the wall so we can leave?" Chuck Bass's annoyed voice said.

Chuck Bass did not have many problems or at least he did not appear to but he did have one: Serena Vanderwoodson. Only Blair knew how he felt about her but purely by accident. A story Chuck would rather not tell. Yet everyone else was oblivious and this was the exact reason that Chuck hated that Serena still mourned Cabbage Patch gone bad (His new nickname for Dan since the Georgina incident). He saw Serena get up and smile at him slightly before going down to the bar. They had been doing this recently an he found them to be friends.

"Hey Chuck thanks" Serena said simply before turning her head left and looking out the window from the bar with a drink in hand. Chuck sat next to her as idiots geered commenting on Serena's figure. Chuck attempted to resist the urge to growl. Serena didn't even notice. He hated how they could make comments but he had to stay silent.

"Cabbage Patch is not worth it sis get over him" Chuck begged imploringly.

Then Serena did something unexpected and gently kissed his lips. He deepend the kissed and moved his hand to the small of her back to pull her in even closer. He pulled back and led her back to his suite with out another word and just as he opened the door-

Chuck Bass awoke in a cold sweat. His body was tense and rigid from his dream. His bed was empty and Serena wasn't anywhere in sight. He sunk down to the red silk sheets and sighed. He needed a cold shower now.

Serena Vanderwoodson was a problem for most people but for Chuck she was also an obession and he needed relief soon if not things might get very tense.

Everyone had problems but Chuck had an addicton.


	3. Serena Vander Woodson's Denial

Serena Vander Woodson was not stupid or blind. She just chose to see some things and not others. She knew Blair hated her but she refused to see why. Over the years she and chuck had become friends and for that she was glad. She needed someone like him in her life. Who didn't judge her or make her be something she wasn't.

Serena did of course had problems. One she was still not over him. (No not Dan. It would never be Dan) She hated the way he was but she loved him that way too. Well at least that was what she told herself. Maybe it was how he was too similar to her best friend. Striving for something he already had. Maybe she loved Georgie maybe that was why she was in pain. But thinking his name didn't hurt or make her drink that was someone else's fault entirely. (Not Hers either)

She wonders who she ever really did love without reservations in her life. Only one name comes to mind. (She runs that thought away from her head in seconds.)

People had problems but Serena had :Denial.


	4. Dan Humphrey's Regret

Dan hates Chuck Bass and he hates all of the upper east side. He sometimes wonder why he hates them all so much. Maybe it was their privileges (her privileges), Their fame (Her fame) or their perfection (her perfection)? Or maybe he wanted to be them (To be with her?) A while ago Dan made a big mistake and he knows it.

He thinks back to why he did it? (To get back at her?) He can't even say her name it hurts too much. It hurts so much sometimes he can't even breathe sometimes. But it seems easy to lie about how it works out. How no matter how hard he tries he never gets the girl.

He dates now and tries to be her friend but even that's hard. So he looks for people unlike her. (not so worldly, or experienced) and in a way allot like her (Always forbidden to him).

He likes to see her wish for him but sometimes he wonders does she really love him?

He hates chuck because he knows she will always care for chuck no matter how much she might dislike him for a moment. No matter how much he messes up. (Dan wonders why for a moment)

He hates guys for looking at her like they can have her. He hates the upper east side for considering him one of those guys. (even though they're telling the truth) He hates Nate for always having her love no matter what may happen. But he still hates Chuck more because he knows Chuck will always be first on her list. (she's proved that on many occasions.)

Everyone has problems but Dan has: Envy Lust and regret.


	5. Nate Archibald's Innocence

Nate is not half as stupid as people give him credit for. He knows what's going on in some corner of his mind. He knows what he wants (kinda). He knows who he loves (despite the short list). He knows what his friends know and what they want. (they aren't good at hiding it) but he also hates so many people without trying. He hates Chuck for being Chuck. (for having Serena, for knowing) He doesn't hate Serena. (He loves her too much .) He hates Dan for judging him but most of all he hates (loves) Blair.

He hates her for trying to be something she never will be. (Serena) He hates her for trying to cover so many flaws (in his eyes she has none). He hates her for falling for chuck (because chuck will never love her). He loves to save her though. But the person he hates the most is himself. He hates himself for following a plan (not knowing), and for always putting people second (Blair will never matter as much as Serena.

Nate is complicated and loved. But he doesn't mind. He'll go with the flow if it means leaving people behind (Vanessa, Jenny, Dan.) He'll do it. But there are always the people he care for the most and hate the most (Chuck Blair Serena). He doesn't know what he wants and he can admit it but he has to know he hears. He wants to be with her but he doesn't know if he loves someone else more. (Serena)

Everyone has problems but Nate has: Innocence Naivety and Hatred (love) for Blair Waldrof


	6. Vanessa Abraham's Envy

Vanessa knew she was going to make something of herself. She had to leave New York behind (the upper east side) but she didn't know if she could bare too because as much as she hated the people (Serena) she wanted to be one of them. (She would never admit it though)

Vanessa was a spiteful person. She wanted so many people to suffer and rarely had succeeded. She Hated them (Chuck, Serena, Nate, Blair, Jenny, Dan) for being the way they were.

She hated Chuck because no matter how many times they slept together she would never be number 1 or even 2 on his list. That no matter how many times she asked for a commitment or threatened to go away (though she never could) nothing would change.

She hated Nate for picking the upper east side over her. Picking his future Blair everything over her but most of all Serena over her. She knew she would always be number one. She hated Blair for having the life she wanted for having Nate. For never worrying about money a day in her life. For always be Nate and Chuck's N. 2.

She hated Jenny for her future. Her promise and her chances to join the world Vanessa always wished she would be in.(that's why she resented it just as much) She hated Dan for always picking someone else over her. It wasn't fair to her. She was always there but she knew he was always thinking of someone else.

Which leaves Serena who she hated the most. Serena was always number one in everyone's hearts. She thought Sarah or whatever her name was was fully justified in what she did to Serena. Serena took away her spotlight. Her spot and for that she would never forgive her. She hates her because Chuck, Nate, Dan, and even Jenny likes her better. (She wants to be her as much as she hates her)

Everyone had problems but Vanessa had envy.


	7. Eric Vander Woodson's Knowledge

Eric is not as naive as everyone may think. He knows more than most people would expect. And in that way he envies Jenny. She doesn't hold the burden of knowing the deep dark secrets he does. Eric can't hate anyone since he considers himself lucky fortunate. (To never really be involved). He knows his parents will freak out if they ever knew what really is going on. (probably because they'll see the choices they will never make.)

Eric knows Chuck loves Serena. (even though chuck doesn't know it) He knows Serena loves chuck. (even though she is in even worse denial) He knows that dan never really mattered and that she only chose him because he was different. (from her from chuck.) Even he saw how wrong dan was for her. (So wrong so wrong)

Eric can understand Blair and he hopes she'll be happy one day. (even though he knows she never will be) Eric knows that Nate can't stand Chuck because he can see. (even though they can't)

Eric can even see Jenny fighting to get into a place she doesn't belong. It isn't that she isn't good inof. It's that she doesn't realize that here love and hate mean the same thing,that happiness doesn't exist (it's merely a dream of many) You can always be content or estactic but never just happy. (even though they all seem happy)

Eric had one of the worst problems of all.

_**Author's note (please Read): I am starting the real plot soon. some spoilers: Jealous Chuck and Jealous Nate. Blair and Serena confrontations.**_


End file.
